UCR Wings of an Eagle
The UCR ''Wings of an Eagle' '(INF-202)' 'was a vessel commissioned into UNSC Navy in 2569. The ''Wings of an Eagle was a starship technology demonstrator, using recovered technology found during the war against the Covenant Empire and from Forerunner facilities and installations. Eagle's on-board AI, Cutter, oversees all activities on the ship. History Construction This starship was constructed in the Oort Cloud on the outskirts of the Sol System. The Office of Naval Intelligence attempted to keep the ship's construction a secret by permanently stationing workers in the Oort Cloud while maintaining a complete communications blackout. However, due to the ship's massive construction costs, the Office of Naval Intelligence was unable to keep Eagle a secret from some senior members of the UNSC Navy, like Rear Admiral Saeed Shafiq. This ship is to receive upgrades, particularly slipspace navigation which was reverse engineered from the Forerunner technology retrieved from Shield world Trevelyan as well as modified communications allowing ships to communicate even in slipspace. These modifications delayed Eagle from full deployment as it was still not complete and with the modifications it would take even longer. Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood VI, a relative of the great Lord Terrence Hood was assigned as the captain of Eagle. The rest of the crew consisted of several SPARTAN-VI personnel. They were assigned to her before the preliminary trials on the ship began. There are 17,000 of humanity's "best and brightest" on board. Specifications The Eagle is approximately 5.6 kilometres (3.5 miles) from bow to stern, placing it as the largest UCR vessel. The Eagle was given "every scrap of Forerunner technology that the UNSC picked apart during the war". It has a primary armament consisting of 4 Magnetic Accererator Cannons. The hull and shielding have been shown to be immensely powerful, as demonstrated when it rammed a Victon-class battlecruiser and destroyed it with next to no damage to itself. The engines are of Forerunner design. Armament The Eagle's primary armament is four CR-08, Series-8 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. Eagle boasts a significant missile network that can be implemented for ship-to-ship combat, anti-air defense and orbital gunfire support for Marine forces. Placed throughout the ship are 1,100 missile pods of three types: Archer, Rapier, and Howler, totaling the ship's missile payload at 25,900 missiles. Close-in defense against enemy missiles, fighters, and boarding craft is provided by the ship's M965 Fortress point defense system, a network of 830 70mm automatic cannons. It also has a number of Mark 2488 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons placed along the ship. Purpose The original purpose of Eagle was to beat back the Rebels in the event that Earth was lost and humanity needed a last resort, however that was no longer applicable after the conclusion of the UNSC Civil War. After the war it was re-purposed as a flagship and capital ship. It is also the location of a SPARTAN-IV training site. The Eagle's current mission is to be the flagship of the UCR navy after its requistion in the UNSC Civil War. Category:UCR Category:Motherships